


Beanbagging

by mcmadcanvas



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fingering, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor body dysphoria, Oral, Pain Kink, Trans Character, Trans Michael, biting kink, boyf riends — Freeform, ear sensitivity, excessive memes, getting caught kink, mutual minors, safe binder practices (stay safe kids), safe sex, warning for some cis perceptions of a trans persons body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmadcanvas/pseuds/mcmadcanvas
Summary: Jeremy and Michael use the beanbag for more than just video games.





	Beanbagging

The little pixelated man jumped up and down on screen, dodging monsters, grabbing coins, and putting his life on the line, while Jeremy Heere sat in the comfort of his room. He was doing pretty well, actually. He almost always had a lower score than Michael, who seemed to be having a bit of an off day in Apocalypse of the Damned. Jeremy heard the tell tale 8bit whoops of a fallen comrade as the other character on screen twirled head over heels and died.

Jeremy looked over to his best friend in the beanbag beside his own, with a look of concern. Michael was never this bad at Apocalypse. The last time Jeremy could remember Michael being this off in a game was the day Michael had first asked him out on a date five months ago.

Red had painted his face before he could even register what his best friend had even said. Wanted to go where!? On a what!? With who!?

"I- what do you- uhh- what?"

Micheal pulled his hood down to cover his eyes. "I just- I don't know man, I've kinda liked you for a while and I just thought I should ask. I'm sorry I'll just- I know we're best friends, and there are boundaries. Like, 'Why did I just ruin this?' Haha. Nevermind we can just go back to the game, or I could uhh, just leave."

Michael stood up to leave and started to make his way towards the door before Jeremy could come to. Jeremy lunged toward Michael, grabbing his pantleg with an abrupt, "Gah- wait!"

Michael looked down at Jeremy, eyes wide and mouth open ever so slightly. Jeremy met his eye and suddenly looked down at the shag carpet, which really needed to be vacuumed. When was the last time he vacuumed?

"Umm... How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you uhh... liked me?"

Michael looked out of the corner of his eye at the scoreboard of Apocalypse of the Damned. He hadn't had a score that low since he was 8! Lame.

"I don't know. At least a year and a half. Or, well, that's when I kinda realized you we're kinda... the best."

The best!? What kind of confession was that?! Jeremy was the greatest, most beautiful boy he'd ever seen! He was one of the only people who accepted Michael for all he was, and never once bagged on him for practicing his voice, or wearing his binder, or coming out of either closet that he was in for so long. Jeremy knew he was gay and knew he was trans and still stayed his friend. That's more than most people gave him, even his parents. And he just had to go and ruin it! He crossed the line and now their friendship was going to trickle down into nothing while Jeremy's new friends ask if that guy trying to get his attention was the same one that asked him out and ruined his life. And he'd say 'Yeah, we were best friends for years, but he crossed the line like an idiot and now it's weird to be around him.'

"Its been about a month for me."

Michael snapped right out of his little nightmare scenario and back into Jeremy's room, where it sounded like this perfect boy might actually feel the same.

"What?"

Jeremy stood up from his sprawled position on the floor to stand next to his best friend of 12 years and crush of one month.

"You were- uhh- you were playing that game on your DS with the town? And all the little animal people? And you had just caught some fish, a Great White Shark, I think, and you were just so happy? You showed me and your smile was just... the best I had ever seen and I don't know what happened I just..."

Michael was suddenly grabbed and squeezed so tightly he thought he was going to burst from pressure or joy, whichever came first. He confessed his feelings and the boy was actually hugging him! Truly a miracle! He could feel God in this Jeremy's tonight.

"So, yeah. Lets go out!" Jeremy lightened up his grip and brought his face back to look at Michael. "I don't know what would really be different about 'going out' than what we already do now, but I want to!"

Michael was beaming at him, like Jeremy had just given him a limited edition 64 controller still in the packaging on Hanukkah. Or Pasko, if it was for Michael. Anyways, it was like he'd gotten a really nice gift.

"I know one thing that will make it different!" Michael took Jeremy's face in his hands, while Jeremy's eyes widened and his heart raced. "I get to do this!"

Michael's lips smashed against his with so much excitement, it was a miracle Michael actually hit what he was aiming for. Jeremy could see everything, eyes wide open from being surprised with his first kiss by his best friend. He could see Michael's eyes closed, with the corners pinched up from smiling. He could see, in the corner of his eye, the screen of his TV going dim from being left on idle for so long, game forgotten. He looked back over to Michael and finally closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss, the only thing he could hear was 8bit music and the squeals of Michael's excitement coming up from his throat.

So what could it be that has him so distracted he can't even beat Jeremy in Apocalypse?

"Hey man, that's like, the third time you've died. Whats up?"

Micheal sighed and put his controller down. "I just... don't really feel like playing, I guess." He pushed the controller away with his foot as he got onto his hands and knees to crawl over to Jeremy's beanbag chair and sit sideways in his lap, head resting in the crook of his neck.

"You don't feel like playing?" Jeremy craned his neck to look at his boyfriend, who NEVER wasn't in the mood for video games, seeking an answer to this mystery.

"You can keep playing, just... I want to do this.", he said as he began to fiddle with Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy let out a light chuckle as he looked back at the screen. "Ok, man. You can do whatever you want."

"I can do whatever I want?"

Jeremy looked down at deep brown eyes. Bit of a weird question. "Sure, just don't spill the chips. I just vacuumed."

Michael grabbed the chip bag and placed it behind him, so he had no chance of getting crumbs all over Jeremy's clean floor (since when did he vacuum?) and settled his head back into Jeremy's neck. Time to do this.

Jeremy went back his now one player game, Michael's breath tickling his neck where stubble would be if he could actually grow any facial hair. He could feel Michael rubbing the cleave of his chest slowly with his thumb; it felt nice. Everything just felt so nice; Michael's weight on his lap, his breath on his neck, the sounds of retro video games being played, and Michael's subtle, unique scent of weed and cherry slushie.

He could feel Michael's nose start to nuzzle him, paired with a sigh of breath. And then he pressed a quick kiss onto his neck. Followed by another. And another, a little bit longer this time. Michael's hand had traveled from Jeremy's chest up to the other side of his neck, running through his hair as Michael's kisses started lasting longer and longer.

Jeremy let out a light, and a little bit sigh-y, chuckle. 

"'Just want to do this.', huh?", he said as his character onscreen took damage from a monster he hadn't even been paying attention to.

"Is it ok?", he heard Michael ask, voice muffled by Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy took his hand off of the controller, moving it up to run his hand through the back of Michael's hair.

"Do you even have to ask?", and Jeremy tilted his head to the left, letting Michael have a little more room to work with.

Michael wasted no time in getting to work. He immediately planted an open mouth kiss on Jeremy's pulse point, licking the vein and nipping lightly down his neck. He could hear Jeremy let out a small gasp, followed by a slightly shaky sigh. He began to suck on Jeremy's vein, starting up a new bruise over an old, fading one.

Jeremy gave him permission to give him hickeys way in the beginning of their relationship. Jeremy loved how they felt and Michael loved to have an excuse to have Jeremy wear his hoodie to cover them up. And Michael took advantage of that permission every chance he got.

He popped off of Jeremy's neck, licking over the red oval and moved his head back to admire his work. The mark was nice and dark and he knew it was going to look beautiful by tomorrow. He leaned back down to nip at the mark one last time with his teeth, tugging at Jeremy's hair just a little. Enough to let him know that this is going somewhere; that this isn't over yet.

He moved up to nibble on Jeremy's ear. As soon as his teeth hit the lobe, he heard a sharp intake of breath and the light rattle of a controller hitting carpet. Jeremy's hand was immediately on Michael's thigh, squeezing it as the video game whooped its death whoops, telling Michael that their game was now long forgotten.

Thinking everything was nice earlier felt like an overstatement. What Jeremy was feeling now was nice. Like, really nice. Michael was tugging on and breathing in his ear, sending shivers all the way down his body. He could feel his jeans getting a little bit tighter and he silently cursed himself for always being so obvious with his turn ons. Michael was so much more reserved and it was almost impossible to tell what really got Michael going, but Jeremy couldn't even have his ears licked without popping one off.

"Jeremy...?"

If he thought his pants were getting tight before, they we're suffocating him now. Michael's voice was so low and purring that Jeremy couldn't even trust his own voice not to betray him with a reply. He could feel Michael's hand moving down from his hair, gliding against his nipple on the way down to the hem of his shirt.

"Jeremy?"

"Mmm..."

Michael started to shift his body so he could sit facing Jeremy, straddling him and moving over to the other side of his head to lick his other ear. His hand went under Jeremy's shirt to massage circles on his pelvis. And Jeremy's hands went under Michael's hoodie to rub his lower back, meeting bare skin.

Jeremy's head popped back. Where was Michael's shirt? And more importantly, where was his-?

"Michael where is your binder?" God, he hoped it hadn't rolled up. Michael told him that if it was rolled up for too long, it would crush his ribs!

"I'm not wearing it."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"...I have a reason.", he whispered into his ear as he worked his way back down to kissing Jeremy's neck.

Michael always wore his binder. He never left the house without it. There were only a few reasons why Michael wouldn't have his binder on.

Jeremy could hear Michael's voice in his mind, "I can't wear it when I sleep or exercise. That's why I always do the bare minimum in gym, so I don't have to suffocate myself or take it off at school. And I obviously have to take it off when I shower or swim. Mostly anything that involves a lot of time, a lot of moisture, or a lot of heavy breathing."

So why wasn't it on now? He knows Michael was wearing it when he came over, did he take it off during the bathroom break he took earlier? Now that he looked, he could see a bulge in Michael's hoodie pocket, obviously his binder wadded up and stuffed inside.

If Michael didn't want his binder on then who was Jeremy to complain? This is the first time he's ever felt Michael's bare stomach, and he planned to memorize every single millimeter of his torso. This was never going to happen again so he had to input this all into the spank bank for future use.

God, his skin was so soft. Michael's hands were always calloused and his arms weren't particularly soft, but god, his stomach. Jeremy moved his hands up and down, feeling every part of Michael. His thumb swiped across Michael's thick happy trail, and Michael let out the most beautiful sound. A mix between a gasp and a moan, and Jeremy almost died right then and there.

He found it! He found one of Michael's ons. It was his stomach, one of the few places Jeremy hadn't been before. He wanted to see what else he could discover about this new found frontier. Jeremy's hand slid further up Michael's torso until he hit his ribs.

"Gah- ah! No further.", Michael gasped into Jeremy's ear. "The back is ok, but um- not the front."

"Ok, that's fine.", Jeremy whispered as his slid his thumbs over Michael's ribs on his way to his back. Jeremy's arms had pushed Michael's hoodie up and now he could see his stomach.

Jeremy always knew that Michael was pretty thick, but he had never imagined what was hiding under the hoodie. Michael had a pinched waist from the gods. Jeremy supposed the binder evened it out, but this was like a miracle.

"Jeremy, the reason I'm not wearing my binder is... I had... I had an idea.", Michael said to him as he pulled away from Jeremy's throat.

Jeremy's hands paused on Michael's back and he could feel both of their hearts thumping in their ribcages. 

"What's your idea?", he asked, planting a kiss on Michael's lips.

"Well,", he said, kissing Jeremy back. "You know how we've been dating for five months now?" They both took turns kissing each other, Michael beginning to rock his hips, and Jeremy beginning to buck his.

"Mmhmm!", Jeremy couldn't even speak, he was going crazy.

Michael pulled his mouth away from his kiss, but still kept his mouth right on Jeremy's as he explained, "And we've done stuff, I mean the first time I ever sucked your dick was three days after we started dating." He let out a chuckle before licking the roof of Jeremy's mouth, receiving a deep moan from this skinny little white boy.

"But we haven't really- hah ah- we haven't really-!", Michael gasped out as he rocked harder against Jeremy.

"Are you serious? You're ready to- ahh oh god!", Michael was grinding directly into him, and it was taking all of his power to let Michael finish his proposal.

"I'm not wearing my binder, am I? I'm pretty sure sex involves time,", he kissed Jeremy, tongue swirling inside his mouth. 

"Moisture,", he said as he pulled back, a string of spit connecting their mouths.

"And a whole lot of hh- heaving breathing."

Oh jeeze, Jeremy was more than ready. He'd been ready ever since Michael sucked his dick behind that 7-Eleven. He just kept his dick down because he thought Michael wasn't ready for it. He didn't want to put Michael through any dysphoria just because his little guy wanted some attention.

Michael had been dying to do this for two fucking years. To hell with dysphoria, he'd been dreaming of this shit every night when he was jacking it to one of the several photos he had of Jeremy on his phone. But, he needed to know. He needed to make sure this wasn't just some lie Jeremy told him to spare him the embarrassment of being that guy with a gay crush on his best friend.

But now it was happening, they we're here and they were as ready as two horny teenagers could be.

"Do you have a uhh-?"

"Yeah, yeah. In the nightstand.", Jeremy stuttered out as Michael kissed him one more time, tongue running against the roof of his mouth again, before standing up to walk to Jeremy's bedside.

Jeremy started to get up before Michael placed his palm on Jeremy's chest, pushing him back into the beanbag chair.

"Uh uh. You stay right there," Jeremy watched as Michael waved his finger in a no-no motion in his face. "I'll be right back."

He watched Michael walk over to the nightstand, and bend over to open the drawer. As he searched, he swayed his ass back and forth in a teasing manner. God, what a dork. An incredibly sexy dork that he was about to loose his virginity to! Wow!

"Ah!", Michael turned around with a small foil square in his hand. He looked at Jeremy, "As we say in the trans world, 'Wrap that peg, or get mpreg.' And I'm not about to become some freaky manga!" 

Jeremy let out a laugh. Yep, an absolute dork. 

He watched Michael take his glasses off and place the on top of the nightstand. He really wished Michael would've kept them on, but he supposed his boyfriend being able to see without foggy lenses trumped his glasses kink. Unless he could convince Michael to get lens free glasses for their sexy times. Could you imagine? 'Hey Doc, I need some lensless glasses so I can really ruffle my boyf's jimmies whenever things get sexy. Do you take Medicare?' 

Michael transferred the condom to his mouth to hold it in his teeth as he began to unbutton his jeans. Jeremy went straight to unbuttoning his own, finding it more difficult than usual to get the damn button out of the hole. 

"Ah ah!" Michael ran over to grab Jeremy's hands. He held them together at the wrists as he looked Jeremy directly in the eyes. "That's my job." 

He let Jeremy's hands go and took a few steps back. Jeremy just balled up his hands and pinned his arms to his sides. 

Michael went back to undoing his button, fingers grabbing the zipper and pulling it down unmercifully slow. 

"Oh, wait-" Jeremy watched as Michael took his phone out of his pocket and gently tossed it onto the unoccupied beanbag chair. He dug into his back pocket a retrieved a Team Rocket wallet, tossing that to his phone. Then he dug into another pocket coming out with a single quarter and tossing that too. He dug deeper into the same pocket and held up some lint. 

"Michael!", Jeremy whined, squirming a little bit. God, he could see the waistband of his boxers and just a sliver of that incredible stomach, his dark happy trail connecting them. 

Michael smiled as he placed the lint back into his front pocket, patting it like it was a treasure. Jesus, he was nervous. Just a little joke to lighten the mood. Yeah, just 1000 more of those and he'll be completely calm. But, he'll also be a virgin for the rest of his life, because there's no way Jeremy would date him after that. 

He hooked his thumbs around his waistband and wiggled out of his jeans, stepping out of them once they hit the floor. 

Jeremy saw hot pink. Hot pink with marijuana leaves on Michael's feet and crotch. Of course he had a matching set. And of course he wore them to do this. He rolled his eyes up to meet his 'piece of shit stoner' boyfriend's. 

"Michael." 

"It's called fashion, Jeremy. Something you wouldn't know anything about.", he said as he cocked his hip to the side, striking a vogue pose. After receiving a chuckle from Jeremy, he transferred the condom to his hand and knelt down to crawl over to him, trying to be as sexy as he could in his ridiculous stoner undies set. He stopped as soon as his face was beside Jeremy's, so he could tease his ear once more. 

"Like those pants, so last year. I think it would be better for everyone if we got you out of them." 

He made sure that every syllable had breath, and that every breath made it into Jeremy's ear. 

Ooo, that was smooth. Jeremy leaned forward just enough to whisper into Michael's ear, "Well, you're the expert. I had better listen to you." 

Ooo, that was smooth. Michael took a small nip at his boyfriend's ear before palming the bulge in Jeremy's jeans, pressing into it as he tugged on his ear with his teeth. He unbuttoned his pants with one hand (lots of late night practice) and pulled down the zipper. Jeremy lifted his hips so Michael could tug these unfashionable, constricting, and 'in the way' pants off of this beautiful boy's dick! 

He tossed Jeremy's jeans over to his own and bent to kiss Jeremy through his boxers, which were seriously lacking in pink and weed. He looked up at Jeremy and tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. 

He's been practicing getting a condom onto a cucumber using only his mouth for the past week. He'd only been able to get it all the way on without gagging three times, but he didn't practice for nothing. It was now or never. 

He popped the condom into his mouth. Artificial cherry flavour hit his tastebuds as he realized that Jeremy bought condoms for them in his favourite flavour! 

"Aww, babe!", he cooed, the condom making him sound like he had a mouth full of gum. 

Jeremy's face was a mix of fear and confusion, "You're welcome, but you're not supposed to eat them? What are you doing?" 

Michael chuckled as he maneuvered the condom to his lips, sucking on it to create a reverse bubble in his mouth. He pulled the band of Jeremy's boxers down and watched Jeremy's dick pop out, finally freed from its cloth prison. He looked Jeremy directly in the eye and began to lower onto and down his shaft, unrolling the condom, never breaking eye contact until Jeremy's cock twitched in his throat, causing him to gag and pull off with a gasp and a string of saliva. 

"Holy shit.", Jeremy grabbed either side of Michael's face, bringing him up so he could stick his tongue down that boy's throat. 

Michael opened his mouth and lowered his tongue once he found out what Jeremy was actually trying to do. He could be such a weird sexy kisser sometimes, but what can you expect, he's a horny teenage boy. Michael was sure he was weird about sexy stuff, too, but he was pretty sure he never tried to have Jeremy deep throat his tongue. 

While Jeremy was doing... whatever the fuck he was doing, Michael started to pull do his oh so stylish boxers. God damn, he was ready. No more pining, no more staling, no more jokes. He was going to have and be had by his best friend- his BOYFRIEND -and nothing was going to stop them. 

Michael pulled away from Jeremy's weirdo kiss and kicked his boxers off so he was as naked as he could get without sacrificing his comfort. He climbed up onto Jeremy's lap, straddling him, and leaned back into Jeremy's ear, ready to hype him up one last time before they got started. 

"Are you ready? Because I sure as fuck am.", Jeremy felt Michael's words go into his ear and travel down his spine. Hell yes, he was ready! 

"Yes! Oh my god, yes.", Jeremy's hands went back under his boyfriend's hoodie to rub circles into his hipbone. 

Michael took his chance to take Jeremy's shirt off. He wasn't going to be the only person naked here, and he wanted to be able to scratch and bite wherever possible. 

Jeremy locked him back into an awkward kiss and he could feel Jeremy's dick touching him. Holy shit this is crazy. Instinct took over as he started to grind against it. God damn, he needed Jeremy right now. 

"Ok, ok. Let's go. Let's do this.", Michael's hand traveled down to guide Jeremy into him. Before he lowered down onto this beautiful boy, he looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Here we go." 

Wow, this was way different than fucking himself with silicone. He started to take Jeremy in, slowly, adjusting when needed. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck as he prepared himself to ride this boy to the grave. 

"God, Jere-" 

"Jeremy?" 

Both of their eyes shot open as they heard a third voice and a soft knock at the door. Michael's finger shot up to his mouth and then he chopped his hand across his throat in a universal 'I'M NOT HERE!!' motion. 

"Uhh, uh- Don't come in dad I'm... I just took a shower and I'm drying off!", Michael rolled his eyes at his lame little cover up. Michael ground into Jeremy, desperate to get going, Mr. Heere be damned. 

It took everything in his power for Jeremy to not gasp and moan. 

"10-4, chief. Just reminding you that we have Shul in the morning, so get plenty of sleep!" 

Michael lifted himself off of Jeremy's dick and slowly lowered back down and whispered in his ear. 

"Mmm, I don't think you're going to be getting much sleep tonight, are you?" 

Jeremy's hips bucked and punched whatever length Jeremy had left directly into Michael with a small keen from himself and a strangled gasp from Michael. 

"Jeremy? Did you hear me, private?" 

"Ga- ahh! Yeah! Yeah dad! I'll be ready in the morning. Ok? Ok. I'm going to bed now alright? Goodbye. Goodnight." 

Michael took that initial thrust and rode it, rocking his hips. There wasn't much actual movement going on, but just the feeling of himself inside Michael and Michael's soft stomach under his hands and his relentless soft moaning while his dad was RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR; it was killing him. Jeremy just wanted to do this shit without accidentally outing everyone in the damn house by having sex with his gay trans boyfriend in front of his damn dad! 

"Alright, chief! Goodnight." 

Michael stopped his rocking to look Jeremy in the eyes with his heavily lidded ones as they both listened to receding footsteps and a closing master bedroom door. 

"Close one, huh?" 

Jeremy thrusted with such force that Michael's teeth clacked together. 

"Ngn- ow, careful Jere.", Michael winced as Jeremy's face ran red with embarrassment and apology. 

"Sorry, I just- god, we were almost caught and I-", his hips made an involuntary buck, "-I kind of-!" 

Michael felt another forceful thrust. This time, it didn't have the element of surprise to make him hurt. At least not in the bad way. 

"Ah!" 

"Sorry, I-" 

Michael bit Jeremy's upper lip to get him to stop apologizing. He kissed him as an apology before arching his upper body back and away, waiting for the next wave. 

"Do it again." 

"But you said it hur-" 

"Do it again, Jeremy." 

Jeremy looked at Michael. He was biting his lower lip, like he was waiting for impact. His eyes were pleading for more, small tears already growing in the corners of his eyes. 

"Please." 

Michael heard him let out an exasperated gasp before he felt the full force of Jeremy ramming into him. He released a strangled choke and cried out in the quietest scream he could. 

"Again!" 

Jeremy thrust again. Ow. 

"Keep going! Jere, babe, please keep going!", Michael keened as Jeremy tried his hardest to make it through the pain. He must not have been doing it fast enough because Michael was soon slamming himself down onto Jeremy, bringing himself into a whole new world of pleasure and Jeremy into a whole new world of pain. 

"Micha- ow! Wait I- nn!", Jeremy winced through thrusts. 

Michael stopped immediately. 

"Oh! Jeremy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just really- the pain feels- I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Jeremy let out a slightly uneasy chuckle as he ran his hand through Michael's hair. 

"Its ok, it was good for you. Lets just find something good for both of us.", he watched Michael nod as he grabbed onto his hair and gently pulled. 

"Like this? Would this work?", he asked, tugging his head back. 

"Mmm,", he closed his eyes, "Harder." 

Jeremy reached up to grab at the longer hairs on the top of Michael's head and yanked down, forcing Michael's head to retch back. 

"Nn! Yes! Yes!", Michael started to rock and bounce on Jeremy's dick at a much calmer and easy to take pace. Michael's moans shot right down to Jeremy's crotch, bringing his hips to a rocking motion as he ground into Michael, causing more moans. A perfect cycle. 

Jeremy pulled Michael's torso closer to his own, while keeping his head tilted as far back as possible. He nuzzled Michael's hoodie away from his neck and shoulder before biting down between the two. 

Michael squirmed at the sudden pain. God, it was good. Jeremy used his control points of Michael's hair and shoulder to keep him still while he thrusted into him. Michael decided he needed a leverage if Jeremy was going to use all of his kinks against him. 

He ran his hands up Jeremy's naked torso, fingers gently raking their way up, and went for his ears. He didn't need to pull, just caress, and he would be back on even standing. 

Michael had barely ran his finger down the length of his ear before Jeremy hit a final thrust and erupted in sound and pleasure. Did he just-? 

Jeremy was leaning into Michael, panting and sweating. He sure as fuck did! 

"Jeremy,", Michael whined, "Please don't stop. I haven't-!" 

Michael felt Jeremy grab onto both of his shoulders before his was spun around, switching places. 

"You think I'd finish without my best friend getting the same treatment?" 

Michael watched as Jeremy went to lick at his clit. Jesus pissing christ, that's what was missing! 

Michael's back arched and he grasped at the beanbag's thick fabric shell, the crunch of styrofoam beads reaching his ears directly after his own gasps. 

Jeremy had already worked two fingers into Michael, scissoring and twisting them as he licked and swirled his way around Michael's clit. His free hand traveled up and under Michael's hoodie to touch that oh so soft stomach. He fan his fingers through Michael's trail one last time before he scratched his nails down the length of his stomach, twisted his fingers in a V, and sucked on Michael's clit for a kink checklist finish. 

Michael came full force. He was biting down on his wrist through his jacket to keep from screaming. He felt Jeremy's fingers leave him as his body relaxed, going limp from exhaustion. And then he felt Jeremy's weight next to him, and a gentle kiss on his cheek. Michael opened his eyes to meet Jeremy's bedroom blues. 

"So, I guess the next time I beat you at Apocalypse, I should expect a marriage proposal?" 

Michael's laughter erupted from his mouth, still lightly cherry flavoured. 

"If it weren't for my incredible plans, I would've smoked you, and you know it!", Michael teased. 

Michael started to sit up, looking back at Jeremy, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to pee." 

Jeremy looked up to Michael, "Me too..." 

Both boys started scrambling on hands and knees, trying to be the first to Jeremy's bathroom door, each yelling 'ME FIRST!' and pulling each other's legs to slow the other down. 

Michael won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic I've ever written, so I can't say that its perfect.
> 
> Just to let everyone know, I based a lot of Michael's trans-ness on my own. Michael owns a full torso binder (which I own) and it can crush your ribs if its rolled up for too long! (be safe kids!) And a full torso binder also helps with 'sexy lady curves' that a lot of transguys have to deal with. I have a pinched waist and love it, so thats why jeremy makes the 'pinched waist from the gods' comment.
> 
> I just wanted to clarify that so people didnt think jere was sexualizing michael's feminine body.
> 
> Also! Always pee after sex, guys! It helps prevent infections! Be like Jere and Mike and take an after sex leak.


End file.
